prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG17
is the 17th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 211th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After Nozomi spots Mr. Tamuken posting flyers she decides to lend him a hand. '' Summary Nozomi is running late and she bumps into a man. He hands her a flyer that announces he is in search of a partner and she volunteers to help him find one. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Bunbee got Anacondy a "''valuable item" but Anacondy says it's worthless because it's not on the list. The thing Bunbee has is actually the partner the man was looking for. Nozomi drags the man to Natts House and finds everyone eating pancakes. She watches as Syrup, Rin, and Kurumi fight for the last one when Mailpo suddenly shows everyone a letter containing the flyer and she explains that she would like to help the man find a partner- but she wants to eat some pancakes before they go. To her disappointment however, they have been eaten so with nothing left keeping them there they take off. Meanwhile, Bunbee, rejected by Anacondy, wonders what to do with this thing and thinks of a plan. As the girls search they decide to try to give away flyers- until Tamuken mentions people don't want to take them. However, the girls use their secret weapons: The guys. She introduces them to Tamuken and explains what they are doing and they ask how he lost Shishima, his partner. He mentions that he ran out of jokes and ended up putting blame on him, then he left to practice before their rehearsal. By the time it arrived he never showed up and they found out he left. As they were listening to his tale, Bunbee suddenly appears with Shishima. He tried putting an act, but he gives up fairly quick and explains that he is from Eternal and demands the Rose Pact. Tamuken recognizes his old partner but Bunbee claims that because he chose to throw what they had away, he has no right to call him a partner. He summoned a Hoshina from the Shishima and changed to his monster form while Coco leads Tamuken away- only for them to both fall over. The Cures transform, with Tamuken seeing everything. They try to fight but the Hoshina proves to be protected and they are unable to do any damage. Tamuken came out of his hiding spot and apologizes to Shishima for what he did. This causes the Hoshina to open its mouth revealing the Hoshina head, and with it's weak spot exposed, Lemonade and Dream quickly focus their attacks to defeat it. Then they ask Tamuken not to tell anyone what he saw. Later, at Natts House they watch Tamuken on TV and saw how he was making jokes about Pretty Cure. This ends up being funny, when Urara suddenly recalling how she recognized him and explains to the others how famous he is. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo Villains *Bunbee *Anacondy *Hoshina Trivia *This is the first time that an actual comedian, in this case Tamuken, appears in Pretty Cure; followed by AUDREY in Fresh Pretty Cure episode 27 and FUJIWARA IN Smile Pretty Cure! episode 17. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Episodes